Advances in technology permit electronic devices, such as computers, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., to process text input increasingly quickly and on increasingly smaller devices and keyboards. Examples include word prediction and disambiguation algorithms configured to suggest or recommend during the input process and, in some instances before the process is completed, words that users are trying to input. These functions increase both data entry speed and accuracy. Many users now demand and depend on these features. Nevertheless, further optimization of word prediction and textual entry is required for rapid entry of words.